Secretos que no se pueden esconder
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Hay secretos que no queremos que sepan pero hay una forma de saberlos


Frost: Ya les traigo otro fic que me inspire en la enfermedad de la calavera del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn y para eso nuestras victimas ¡DIGO! Nuestros queridos personajes idiotas ¡DIGO! Nuestras… ¡Bah! A quien engaño nuestras victimas que serán humilladas son Tenma, Shindou y Kirino.

Tenma/Nishiki/Shindou: y porque nosotros ¬¬

Frost: porque si ^^

Tenma/Nishiki/Shindou: no ya en serio porque ¬¬

Frost: porque ustedes son como los personajes "principales" de Inazuma Eleven GO

Tenma/Nishiki/Shindou: entonces porque no también Tsurugi ¬¬

Frost: porque no se me ocurrió nada para el

Tenma/Nishiki/Shindou: pero…

Frost: ya muchas preguntas empecemos con el fic

Tenma/Nishiki/Shindou: solo fueron dos ¬¬

Frost: ya ok entendimos… bueno antes de comenzar les explicare en qué consiste esta enfermedad, esta es una enfermedad en que empizan a salir dibujos de calaveras en las manos, luego en la frente y luego en varias partes las cuales revelan tus más humillantes secretos, es por eso que es también llamada "la enfermedad de la vergüenza" y luego de dos horas de su aparición la persona muere ^^

Tenma/Nishiki/Shindou: ¡M-M-MUERE!

Frost: Si incluso muertos la enfermedad sigue ^^

Tenma/Nishiki/Shindou: ¡Q-Q-QUE!

Frost: vamos véanlo del lado positivo

Tenma/Nishiki/Shindou: cual TT-TT

Frost: al menos será un funeral con muchas sonrisas

Tenma/Nishiki/Shindou: No ayuda mucho ¬¬

Frost: ya tranquilos no dejare que mueran porque traerán muchos problemas con Level-5… pero el efecto durara todo el fic… bueno Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece ni menos los derechos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn en lo que respecta a la enfermedad de la calavera, solo hago esto con la intención de que todos se rían un rato… y para diferenciar los que dicen las calaveras será que los secretos de Tenma estará entre cursivas ( ~ ~) las de Shindou entre * * y las de Nishiki ente / /… bueno Let's Start

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Inazuma Town, los pájaros cantan y…

-¡WAH! ¡QUE ES ESTO! - despertó Tenma exaltado viendo su mano la cual tenía un dibujo de una calavera en la mano -que es este… cráneo- dijo mientras seguía viendo su mano -no recuerdo esto… quizás fue Shinzuke el que lo dibujo pero no me acuerdo de nada… mejor le pregunto a Aki-nee- fue lo último que dijo y se levanto.

Un rato después

- ¡Aki-nee!.

-Hola Tenma-nii ya despertaste el desayuno está listo- dijo Aki mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

-Aki-nee sabes qué es esto- dijo Tenma mostrando la palma de su mano con la calavera.

-Umm… Tenma… te hiciste un tatuaje en la mano- pregunto Aki.

-No claro que no ni siquiera yo sé como llego esta aquí.

~Que vergonzoso… aun a tu edad te da miedo Santa Claus y el conejo de pascua~

- ¡L-L-L-LA CALAVERA! ¡HABLO! O_O - grito Tenma mientras que su prima trataba de contener la risa -Aki-nee te estás riendo.

- P-Para nada- dijo mientras cubría su boca para no reírse.

-No mientas estas riendo.

-Eh… mira la hora se te está haciendo tarde mejor ya sale Aoi debe estar esperándote- dijo Aki empujando a Tenma fuera de la casa -Adiós que te vaya bien, aquí está tu almuerzo… nos vemos- dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Pero… no me dijiste que era… ah bueno- dijo Tenma empezando a caminar al instituto.

- J… Jum… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JA MIEDO A JAJA SANTA CLAUS! -dijo Aki mientras reía del secreto de su primo.

En la puerta del instituto

-Esta cosa… yo se que hablo… pero como- dijo Tenma mientras caminaba mirando su mano.

-¡Tenma-kun!

-Eh… Aoi-chan y Shinzuke.

-Hola Tenma- dijo Shinzuke.

-Tenma-kun y esa calavera en tu frente te hiciste un tatuaje- pregunto Aoi.

-Calavera en mí que…- dijo Tenma empezando a tocar su frente.

~Es tan vergonzoso, aun te asusta la cima del tobogán~

- ¡QUE COSA DIJISTE! - dijo Tenma sintiendo que su cara enrojecía.

- L-L-La calavera… hablo- dijo Aoi antes de… -je… jajaja debió ser mi imaginación… alguien debe esta gritando cosas graciosas, Tenma-kun temiéndole a la cima del tobogán… bueno nos vemos después en el entrenamiento- dijo la peli azul caminando hacia su sala de clase.

-Nos vemos Aoi-chan- dijo Tenma -Oye porque dijiste eso enfrente de Aoi- dijo Tenma buscando una explicación de la calavera en su frente.

-Tenma porque hablas con tu frente- pregunto Shinzuke algo confundido.

-Shinzuke aunque no me creas esta cosa en mi mano y la otra en mi cara habla- dijo Tenma.

-Ese… tatuaje… habla- dijo Shinzuke mirando la calavera en la mano de Tenma -creo que… debe estar bromeando Tenma jajaja.

- ¡NO DE QUE HABLAS NO ESTOY BROMEANDO SHINZUKE!

-Si claro… nos vemos en el salón de clases Tenma- dijo Shinzuke despidiéndose.

- ¡ES VERDAD!... Jo TT-TT ….. y tú no te puedes quedar callado Ò_Ó

~Es tan vergonzoso, aun a tu edad sigue diciéndole a la maestra mamá~

-Eh O/O

-Je… JAJAJAJAJAJA…. VAYA NO SABIA ESO DE TI MATSUKAZE- dijo un alumno, que se unió a las burlas y risas de los demás.

-Maldición- dijo Tenma entrando a toda velocidad al instituto.

Al rato después

-¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Y porque habla? O mejor dicho como llego aquí- dijo Tenma viendo con curiosidad y un poco de enojo la calavera en su mano -Me humillo enfrente de Aoi-chan pero lo bueno es que no creyó que era esto lo que hablo.

-Señor Matsukaze le repito que si me podría decir la respuesta de la pregunta 3- dijo el profesor de matematico.

-Si papá… ¡Digo! Si maestro claro- dijo Tenma causando una leve risa de sus compañeros -Veamos- pensó leyendo su libro -Si un tren viaja con 40 pasajeros y luego de pasar dos estaciones se bajan un tercio del total y suben la mitad de los pasajeros mas…

~Es tan vergonzoso, aun sigues mojando la cama cuando tienes pesadillas con conejitos~

-Eh… yo- dijo Tenma mientras sonrojándose hasta las orejas mientras sus compañeros se morían de la risa -porque me paso esto a mi- pensó mirando a su alrededor viendo que todos se reían de el hasta que vio Aoi quien lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa burlona -ahora si esta cosa me humillo.

-Jajaja… eh digo basta ya paren de reír jejeje no importa si el señor Matsukaze le tenga miedo a los conejitos o a los gatos da igual- dijo el maestro.

~Los gatitos también~

-Que te calles- dijo Tenma pero vio que no era la calavera en su mano si no que ahora había un dibujo de calavera en su antebrazo -¡QUE! ¡DISCULPE MAESTRO TENGO QUE IRME! - grito saliendo corriendo de salón.

En el patio

-Porque salió otro más, primero en mi mano luego en mi frente ahora en mi antebrazo, que está pasando aquí- dijo Tenma mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

-Tu también Tenma.

-Eh… Nishiki-san, Shindou-san como es eso de tu también- pregunto Tenma a lo que Shindou y Nishiki le muestran sus manos con el dibujo de una calavera -como… ustedes… también.

-Si despertamos con este… tatuaje o yo que sé de una calavera y no para de…

-Contar tus secretos más humillantes… lo sé- dijo Tenma.

-Eh entonces tu conto tus secretos más humillantes- pregunto Nishiki.

-Si no se cómo pero esta cosa sabe que uso un pijama de corazones - dijo Shindou

-Jeje… corazones- dijeron los dos chicos tratando de contener la risa.

-Ustedes también se están riendo ¬¬

-No jeje claro que no jeje… lo más importante es hacer desaparecer estas cosas- dijo Nishiki.

-Y si nos lavamos las manos- dijo Tenma.

-No ya lo intente y no sirve- respondió Nishiki.

-Bueno hasta que no sepamos creo que debemos seguir actuando con normalidad- dijo Shindou con algo de resignación pero tenía razón hasta que no supieran porque tenían esas calaveras debían actuar como si no estuvieran.

Después de clases en el entrenamiento

-Ok Tenma sigue con tu vida normalmente… como si fuera fácil vivir con una calavera que cuenta todo lo que no quieres que nadie sepa- dijo Tenma.

-Matsukaze- dijo Tsurugi lanzando el balón.

-Ah sí- dijo Tenma recibiendo el balón -Creo que Shindou-san tenga razón estas… cosas no han hablado hace rato y creo que no lo harán más- pensó el chico mientras se dirigía a la portería -Vamos Mach Wi…

~Es tan vergonzoso, aun sigues mojando la cama desde que tenía 5 años~

-¡QUE COSA!- dijo Tenma tropezando con el balón y cayendo de cara al piso -¡AUCH!

-Eh Tenma estas bien- pregunto Kirino.

-Eh que fue esa voz que dijo que aun mojabas la cama- pregunto Kariya -acaso es verdad lo que dice- dijo con una risita burlona.

-Claro que no- dijo Tenma.

~Es verdad~

-Que te calles- dijo Tenma.

-Oye que es… esa… calavera- pregunto Hikaru.

-No es nada chicos- dijo Nishiki tratando de cambiar la conversación.

/Es tan vergonzoso, a pesar de tu edad aun te asusta ir al baño a mitad de la noche/

-¡OYE ESO FUE HACE MUCHO!

/Mentira aun tienes miedo/

-Je… jeje…

-Se están riendo- dijo Nishiki con una mirada asesina.

-Je… no para nada jeje- dijo Kirino conteniendo la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE QUE QUE JAJAJAJA- dijo Midori mientras rodaba por el piso riendo.

-¡OYE TU PORQUE TE RIES MIDORI!- grito Nishiki.

-¡ES QUE… ES QUE… JAJAJAJAJA ES TAN PATETICO!

-¡PATETICO SOLO MIRATE A LA CARA Y VERAS…

/Es tan vergonzoso, la única chica con la que has salido es con tu mamá/

-¡A TI NADIE TE PREGUNTO TU OPINION!- dijo Nishiki golpeando a la calavera en su palma contra el piso -A… no me dolió.

-JAJAJAJAJA ESO ES MAS PATETICO AUN- dijo Midori muerta de la risa.

-Jajaja tomatelo con humor Nishiki- dijo Shindou tratando de no reir mucho.

-¡TU TAMBIEN SHINDOU!- dijo Nishiki ahora dirigiéndole la mirada asesina al ex capitán del equipo.

-Si es que… es inevitable jeje

*Es tan vergonzoso, has usado tu ropa interior al revés y mojaste los pantalones*

…..

-Eh… n-n-no es lo que creen- dijo Shindou empezando a sonrojarse.

-No O.O - dijo Kirino.

-Puede O.O -dijo Hikaru.

-Ser O.O- dijo Shinzuke.

-Es… es… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- empezaron a reír todos.

-Shin… sama- dijo Akane.

-Akane no es lo que parece yo…

-Je… jeje- empezó a reír Akane muy suavemente.

-Akane tu también- dijo Shindou sonrojándose aun mas.

-ES QUE JAJA ES TAN JAJA ES JAJAJAJA- reía Kirino sin control hasta que…

"Es tan vergonzoso, por tu apariencia siempre has jugado has vestirte de niña"

-Ese no fue mi calavera O.O- dijo Tenma.

-La mía tampoco O.O- dijo Nishiki.

-Ni la mia O.O- dijo Shindou a lo que todos empezaron a mirar a todas partes hasta ver a Kirino estaba ocultando su mano detrás de la espalda.

-No puede ser Kirino-san tu… jeje -empezó a contener la risa Kariya.

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- dijo Kirino empezando a sonrojarse ocultando la mano.

-Oigan el también tiene ese dibujo de calavera en la mano- dijo Aoi -¿Por qué todos la tienen? ¿Es una nueva moda o algo?

-Por lo que entiendo estas calaveras cuentan tus más humillantes secretos- dijo Nishiki -así que ese fue un secreto de Kirino… entonces… jeje… JAJAJAJAJA.

-Oigan no es verdad jamás me visto de niña- dijo Kirino aun mas sonrojado.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Kinako con inocencia -Yo me acuerdo que te probabas la ropa de Jeanne D' Arc.

-Tu como sabes eso O/O

-Ella me conto ^^

-JAJAJAJAJA QUE… QUE JAJAJAJA- reía Kariya -NI SIQUIERA PUEDO JAJAJA PARA DE JAJAJA REIR.

"Es tan vergonzoso, usas ropa interior de gatitos desde los cuatro años"

-Un momento que…- dijo Kariya viendo su mano y vio el dibujo de la calavera -yo… también O.O

-JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE JAJAJA- ahora quien reía era Kirino.

-Cállate Kirino eso fue hace mucho- dijo Kariya sonrojado.

"Mentira incluso ahora los lleva"

-Y A TI QUIEN TE PREGUNTO Ò/Ó

-JAJAJA ES INEVITABLE JAJAJA- reía Nishiki.

"Es tan vergonzoso, aun ves mi pequeño pony"

-Y ahora quien es- dijeron todos mirando hasta que vieron a Tsurugi quien miraba algo nervioso su mano.

-Esto… es…- dijo Tsurugi mirando su palma, claramente en ella estaba el dibujo de la clavera.

-…. Jeje- contenía la risa Tenma.

-No es lo que creen- dijo Tsurugi.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESTO ES JAJAJAJA- reía Kariya olvidando ese secreto suyo que habían dicho antes.

-Es porque Kinako quería verlo- dijo Tsurugi con rabia mientras se sonrojaba.

-No es cierto- dijo Kinako dando saltitos.

-¡A TI NADIE TE PREGUNTO ENANA!- grito Tsurugi mientras trataba de contener las ganas de golpear a todos -¡Y USTEDES YA BASTA! ¡PAREN DE REIR!

-JAJAJAJAJA NO PODEMOS JAJAJAJA- siguieron riendo todos un buen rato.

Ya en la tarde

-Jeje hoy no fue un mal día- dijo Tenma caminando a su casa, estaba atardeciendo y él había decidido demorarse un rato debido a que seguía pensando que su prima seguía riéndose por su miedo a Santa Claus -a pesar de que esta cosa conto varios secretos humillantes también me pude reír con los secretos de los demás- pensó mientras continuaba caminando -ahora como trato de explicarle a todos de lo que dijo esta calavera es mentira- dijo mirando al piso con un aura de depresión a su alrededor -tal vez tenga que huir de aquí, dejar todo, subirme a un avión, escapar hacia Bolivia cambiarme en nombre a Juan e iniciar una nueva vida como criador de truchas.

-Tenma-kun aun sigues diciendo cosas graciosas- dijo una voz que hizo que el chico se sonrojara de solo oírla.

-Aoi-chan- dijo Tenma levantando su mirada a la cara de la chica haciéndolo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

-Porque querías huir a Bolivia y ser criador de truchas- pregunto la peli azul.

-Pues porque… yo…

-No dejes que los demás se burlen de ti solo porque te han pasado cosas humillantes- dijo Aoi dejando algo confuso a Tenma, acaso ella sabía de un principio que todo lo que oyó era verdad -todos pasamos por momentos ridículos y humillantes, pero lo que hay que hacer es reírse de eso, reírse de uno mismo por las estupideces que uno comete, y no te preocupes por los demás quizás ellos tengan peores secretos que los tuyos.

-Aoi…

-Así que solo tienes que sonreír.

-Es verdad- pensó Tenma -Aoi tiene razón, tenemos que tomar con humor aun la más tonta situación porque todos podemos pasar por el mismo momento.

-Bueno es tarde me tengo que ir- dijo Aoi empezando a caminar pero se devolvió para darle un suave beso en los labios a Tenma -no lo olvides… siempre sonríe Tenma-kun, hasta mañana- dijo caminado a su hogar.

-Aoi-chan- dijo Tenma babeando y totalmente sonrojado.

~Es tan vergonzoso y genial, es la primera que pasas tanto tiempo con la persona que te gusta~

-Un momento que dijiste- dijo Tenma dirigiéndose a una fuente para ver su reflejo y vio que el dibujo de la calavera en su frente ya no estaba -se fue… ya no está… ¡POR FIN SE FUE!

~Es tan vergonzoso, el mejor momento con la chica que te gusta y se estaba riendo de que tienes comida entre los dientes~

-Un momento- dijo Tenma viendo que aun tenia la calavera en la palma de su mano y en su antebrazo, y luego volvió a ver su reflejo y vio que realmente había comida entre sus dientes -entonces… ella… ah porque me pasa esto TT_TT

~Aunque lo otro era de verdad y el beso también~

* * *

Extra

A la mañana siguiente ya todos no tiene el dibujo de la clavera pero no se movían ni querían patear el balón por vergüenza de que los demás sepan sus secretos más humillantes.

-Eh… porque los chicos no se mueven les pasa algo- pregunto Endo mientras veía a todos estaban quietos en sus lugares sin siquiera mover un musculo.

-Quizás están enfermos- dijo Goenji sentado en la banca.

-A lo mejor- dijo Kido.

"Es tan vergonzoso, usabas pañales hasta los 14 años"

-Eh quien dijo eso- dijo Endo mirando a todas partes para luego ver el dibujo de la calavera en su mano -que es esto.

-Endo usabas pañales- dijo Goenji tratando de contener la risa.

-Que… no es verdad.

~Si es verdad~

-Como lo sabes O.O …. Es decir yo…

-Jajajajajaja esto es tan jajaja- empezó a reír Goenji.

"Es tan vergonzoso, eres mayor y aun te asustan los gatos"

-¡Que! yo también tengo una calavera- dijo Kido haciendo que el delantero de fuego riera aun más fuerte.

-JAJAJA QUE DIVERTIDO JAJAJA

"Es tan vergonzoso, mojas la cama desde la guardería a hasta los 17 años"

-No yo…- dijo Goenji viendo su mano como el dibujo de la calavera había hablado.

-Goenji-san el… jeje. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- empezó a reír todo el equipo.

-Oigan eso no es verdad- dijo Goenji sonrojándose.

-JAJAJAJA Y YO PENSABA QUE ERA EL UNICO A QUIEN LE JAJAJA PASABAN COSAS HUMILANTES JAJAJAJA- reía Endo.

-¡ENDO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- dijo Goenji persiguiendo a Endo por todo el campo mientras los demás reían, en fin al parecer las humillaciones y los dibujos de las claveras estaban para quedarse.

* * *

Frost: y eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, al principio no tenia en cuenta el momento Tenmaoi pero creo que era una deuda que tenia yo el lunatico del Tenmaoi.

Tenma/Nishiki/Shindou: te odio

Frost: oh vamos que no se pueden reír de si mismo

"Es tan vergonzoso, a tus 17 años aun duermes con un oso de peluche"

Frost: que fue eso -mira su mano y ve la calavera- yo… también…

Nishiki: JAJAJAJA NO ESTAS UN POCO GRANDECITO PARA PELUCHES JAJAJA

Shindou: JAJAJA PARECE QUE NO JAJAJA

Frost: ah cállate eso no es verdad ¬/¬

"Es tan vergonzoso, la primera chica de la cual te enamoraste era la de un anime"

Frost: Q-Q-Q-QUE COSA O/O

Tenma: JAJAJA ESO JAJAJA ES JAJAJA

Frost: eso no es verdad lo juro O/O

Akamaru: guauf ^^ (es verdad)

Frost: a ti quien te pregunto Akamaru… bueno espero que les guste esta historia… este es Frost quien se despide y les digo que no humillen a otros porque "como pecas, pagas" en este caso… tal como los humille yo soy humillado de la misma forma… That's all See-ya ¬/¬


End file.
